11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Takahisa Tajima/After Story
Takahisa's After Story is one of the semi-canon sequels of the original 11eyes storyline, Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. In this story, Takahisa is the main protagonist instead of Kakeru. Plot One year after the battle within the Red Night, Takahisa reunited with his younger sister, Ema, on the street. Knowing that he could not being irresponsible anymore, Takahisa went to school a little more often to help his sister prepare for the upcoming festival. He took her out to carrying her things, at the same time, familiarizing her with Yukiko, whom he had decided to be serious about. Everything went smoothly until one Sunday, Ema called him to the riverside, despite that there was nothing to do. Without any reason to refuse, he did as was told, but when he arrived, Ema was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he met a woman with same physical features as him: grey hair and red eyes. Takahisa had doubts about her identity, but tried to ignore any assumption as it annoyed him. However, he could no longer deny his doubt when the woman took out her cellphone and called for her daughter, which was none other than Ema. Terrified at the fact that the woman was his long lost mother, Kayano Tajima, he tried to run away, but found himself unable to as the woman also recognized him. Kayano expressed her relief and happiness for finally being able to see her son again, but Takahisa coldly rejected her, as after long years of being on his own, he found having reuniting with his family irritating. He called Ema, whom he knew had been watching and asked her to confirm if she set him up. Tearfully, Ema confessed having tricked him, but said that she only wanted him and his mother to reconcile. Frustrated at his sister's naiveté, Takahisa almost hit her, but admitted to himself that there was no way he could do it. Still, he coldly told her that there was nothing she could do to make him reconcile with his mother and walked away, leaving Ema crying. For the next few days, Takahisa acted lazily, having no motivation to go to school. Saiko scolded him and told him to get himself together and go to school since his attendance was barely enough. Takahisa reluctantly agreed and went to school. However, his sister was nowhere to be seen. He assumed that she was still sad about what had happened, but later found out that Ema had not come home ever since. Afraid that something might have happened, Takahisa checked everywhere he knew of to find Ema, but was unsuccessful. Only when the sun was about to set did he remember about the place where he had just recently told Ema about. As he had expected, Ema was at the place, looking at the setting sun. He apologized to her and said that he would try to make up with his mother. Takahisa and Ema walked back home, taking a detour to the hospital where their mother was staying at. It was at this time that Ema reveal her true reason for wanting him to see his mother. Her health was deteriorating and she only had five years at most to live. Takahisa was shocked to know the truth, but instead of keep blaming himself, he decided to try his best and make his mother happy in the time she had left. Five days later, at the time of the festival, Takahisa went to the festival, seeing Yukiko, Ema and his mother there. The event implied at a happy ending for his family. As all the trouble related to his family were solved, he spent the same night to be serious about his relationship with Yukiko. List of events 2010 October 28th October 29th October 31st November 1st November 2nd November 5th November 6th November 7th November 8th November 9th November 14th November 15th November 16th November 20th November 21st November 22nd Category:Storylines